My Salvation
by Doccubus
Summary: Bo is facing a war as well as her love for Lauren while Lauren and Kenzi team up together to save their friend in need. SPOILER ALERT! Bo/Lauren Kenzi/Hale
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey everyone, I was formerly known as Charmanderchick24 so my stories were quite different, I however, and unfortunately for all those other readers I had before, have lost my inspiration in that field, university changes a woman I guess. So after being dormant from this site for a very long time I'm back with my new inspiration, Lost Girl. I hope you guys will like this story and keep in mind that there are spoilers for the latest episode, so if you have not seen the latest episode "Barometz. Trick. Pressure" then I suggest you do not read this until you do since it contains spoilers. Anyways enough babbling I hope you all accept me within this new community and review kindly, happy holidays!

**Warnings and Disclaimers**: I tend to write pretty intense stuff so if you can't handle the lady lovin' or just regular lovin' I suggest you turn away. On that note, I'm just borrowing Bo and Lauren and all the wonderful characters of Lost Girl, they do not in any way belong to me.

**My Salvation**

Bo:

So here I am, standing at the brink of my own death. I couldn't help but accept Lachlan's proposal to lead the Fae into war with the Garuda. How could I say no? What do I have to lose anyways? Kenzi went off on tour with Nate last night and she'd probably fall in love with him and leave me in the dust. Dyson and Kiara have already moved into their new house, though I don't really have any feelings for him anymore. And that's all because of Lauren who's somewhere with Nadia probably doing it in my car.

Note to self: get a new car.

My personal life is just in the dumps, even Trick is afraid of me. Ever since I told him of my vision. What if the vision comes true? What if I kill Trick? No, I would never do that! But maybe I will.

Sigh.

The only friend I really have now is Hale. He is consistently my friend and every night since I found out about the war he's been having drinks with me at the Dal. I'm glad because I needed company at that time. Though Hale seemed a little sad when he found out Kenzi was leaving with Nate.

I turned to Lachlan who was awaiting my answer. He had given me time to think but the Garuda were nearing us and he needed an answer. Even the Morrigan paid me a visit telling me that her people were ready to follow me and all I had to do was say the word.

"I accept the offer Lachlan," I said looking at him.

He looked pleased but absolutely terrified at the same time. I still didn't trust the Naga but I had no choice considering the situation. At this point I trusted the Morrigan more than him. Lachlan reached over to press the intercom and said, "Dyson, pay a visit to the Morrigan, tell her Bo has accepted and we need to meet up."

"She accepted?" Dyson's voice responded. He seemed surprised but having been as intimate with him as I did I could hear the worry in his voice. At least someone was as scared for my life as I was.

"Yes she did," Lachlan said, "now contact the Morrigan, we should plan this meeting tonight, the Garuda should be here by the weekend."

"Yes Ash," Dyson said.

Lachlan turned to me and said, "you will lead us to victory Bo, they feed off of hatred and you feed off of love, you're the only one that can defeat them."

"And what about everyone else?" I said angrily, "the Garuda feed off of Fae! It's like the humans fighting the Fae, would they even stand a chance?"

"The warriors will be there to keep you alive so that you can reach the leader of the Garuda," Lachlan said, "his name is Nekran, and he is linked to all the other Garuda. If you kill him they will all fall."

"So all those warriors will just die?" I said.

"Bo, they are dying to protect the world," Lachlan said, "if you won't fight for the Fae we will all die. The world as we know it will end."

This is killing me, I have nothing really to live for, but that doesn't mean everyone else has to die for it. And at the same time there will be an army of Light and Dark Fae at my side willing to die so that I could take down Nekran and save the world. So at my own willing sacrifice I will face the Garuda and save the Fae.

The question is, who will save me?

...

Lauren:

"What's wrong?" Nadia asked as I sat at the edge of bed with my face in my hands.

"I can't do this," I whispered softly.

"You can't do what?" Nadia seemed confused.

"I never thought I'd see you awake again, you've been in that coma for so long," I said softly. Lachlan had suggested that it would be wise to keep Nadia ignorant about the Fae, so all she knew was that she was in that coma because of a snake bite in the Congo.

"And you stood by me working to get me out of it, I can't thank you enough," Nadia said.

"A lot of things have changed Nadia," I said taking in a shallow breath.

"Like what?" Nadia said her body became tense. "Bo?"

I sighed deeply. No one knew me like Nadia knew me, I knew she'd notice.

"You love her," Nadia said softly.

"But I'm with you," I said shaking my head.

"So you're with me out of pity?"

"No! Of course not! I love you Nadia," I said firmly.

"But you're not in love with me," Nadia said.

I remained silent. I was trying to be reasonable. I was trying to go back to the life I had before. But every fiber of my being wanted to be with Bo, it was no longer a pleasure I indulged in, it was an absolute necessity. It's like I needed to feed on her like she fed on me.

Nadia sighed deeply and turned her eyes away. I could see the hurt in her eyes and I wanted nothing more to fix it.

"I'm sorry!" I said immediately, "I'm so sorry, I want us to go back to the way we were. That's why I arranged this trip, I wanna fall in love with you again."

"Is that why you brought Bo's car? So you can have a reason to go back to her?"

"N-no," I said my voice trembling, "she's the only one with a car."

"Is that so?" Nadia said narrowing her eyes, "that guy Dyson has a car."

"Dyson doesn't like me much," I said remembering the all out jealousy wars I used to have with the wolf.

"Okay, what about your boss?" Nadia said, "I know it's a secret research thing and you can't tell me anything, but I saw a bunch of cars there. Why couldn't you borrow one of his cars?"

I remained silent. Damn I had an IQ way higher than Nadia's and she always managed to outsmart me.

"I wanna try to fall in love with you again," I said.

Nadia stood up angrily from the bed, "that's very selfish of you Lauren, are you not considering my feelings here? A week ago I thought I was in the Congo with my beautiful girlfriend who I love with all my heart, then I wake up and it's five years later and my oh so loving girlfriend is in love with someone else. It's unfair of you to just lead me on like that only to leave me at the end. I deserve a chance to move on!"

I dropped my head forward. Damn it she was right. I was not only prolonging Nadia's inevitable heartbreak, I was also breaking Bo's heart in the process, as well as my own.

"I'm gonna leave now Lauren," Nadia said crying.

I looked at her with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry."

"You could have just told me from the start Lauren, I would have understood it. I never expected you to wait for me and love me the same way."

I felt tears spilling down my cheeks. She wiped it away gently then kissed my lips before she walked to the closet to pack.

...

Kenzi:

"So this is your band?" I said looking around the bus where Nate was sitting at the table with three other guys: Leo-the drummer, Greg-the lead guitarist, and Paul-the bass guitarist. Nate was the rhythm guitarist and singer of the band. From what I heard in Greg's garage they sounded great.

"Yeah just us," Nate responded smiling sweetly, "and now we're headed to New York."

"Wow, New York, that's huge," I said. I looked at the bus, a beat up old school bus with a bunch of tagging on the side. It looked like a came out of a junkyard. "Uh, is this the bus they provided you with?"

Greg, Leo, and Paul looked up at me with a glare that could have froze me. I cringed away then they turned their harsh looks towards Nate. Nate gulped and said, "sorry guys I didn't tell her."

"Tell me what?" I said feeling my anger rising at the fact that Nate hid something from me.

"Well we weren't exactly hired," Nate said.

"So then where are we going?" I said, "we're gonna play at a rockfest or something?"

"Well that's the thing, we're not exactly a band either," Nate said.

"What?" I said in shock. I suddenly felt a deep fear as Greg, Paul, and Leo stood up from their chairs with perverted looks on their faces. I backed away from them. Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit! How did this shit always happen to me! I swear to God if they touch me Bo will succubus their asses to hell!

"Don't be scared Kenzi, these guys are hired to be the opening act for the Metallica concert," Nate said walking closer to me, "their lead singer was killed in an accident and they said I could take his place if I brought them someone to play with."

I felt my heartbreaking, "you lied to me!"

"We'll be gentle lil' mama," Greg said in gruff tone.

No! Don't you dare call me that you fucking ingrate! That's what Hale calls me! Oh Hale, I wish you were here now!

"Come on Greg let's just get her," Leo said desperately.

"Nate how can you do this to me, I thought you liked me," I said breaking into tears.

"Oh please Kenzi, you were a useless little girl and I always used to take advantage of your crush on me to make you do things for me," Nate said coldly, "I didn't think it work as an adult."

"Very good Nate, I like them small," Paul said licking his lips.

Nate smirked, "she's also nice and tight, mmm."

They all groaned. Oh God.

Well I'd rather be dead then with these guys. Here goes nothing.

I ran to the door just barely dodging the driver who reached for me. I jumped out of the bus before anyone could even touch me. The bus was on the highway so they were going at least 70mph. And it sure as hell felt like it when I rolled across the cement like a rag doll. Then everything went dark.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'm having a bit of technical diffuiculties now, so I only have time to post really fast before calling up the Geek Squad. I don't own Lost Girl or any of it's characters yadda yadda yadda, ya know the rest... Thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll keep posting them, I really like reviews, it encourages me to write.

Dyson:

The humans have all left. The Climaticos of both the Light Fae and Dark Fae have manipulated the weather enough to force an evacuation of all the humans from the city. This would be the Garuda's first stop. They knew they had to kill Bo before even having a chance to conquer the world. I know that Lachlan has been training Bo with the soldiers, but the Morrigan was the one who had access to the best incubus in the world. He was more powerful than any Succubus out there and was most likely the father of the majority of them considering his Dark Fae mentality of not caring much for human life.

That brings me to the situation I am now. I am aware that this is treason, but after what Vex told me how could I not show up to this meeting.

The Mesmer had shown up at my doorstep and trapped Kiara in one of his holds. Of course my first instinct was to attack but he simply said, "I ain't gonna kill 'er if you sit down and listen."

Kiara gave me a pleading look as Vex forced her to bring the knife in her hand closer to her throat. I had obeyed immediately not willing to lose the only person who could make me feel something a little closer to love.

"Nice dog," Vex said with a sneer that made me want to rip out his heart.

"Just say what you want to say and let my girlfriend go," I said with deep growl.

"Alright, it's a message from the Morrigan," he said, "she said that you have to meet with her at her private quarters, she has some information pertaining to Bo."

"Then we can meet in neutral territory," I responded.

"It's too risky," Vex insisted, "look I don't like that meddling Succubus one bit but she did save my life and she's willing to fight for our people. Her death would be the end of our species."

"Death?" I said stiffening.

"The Morrigan has read through a prophecy of sorts," Vex said, "it says that tomorrow at nightfall the Garuda will arrive and Bo will be killed in battle."

"And what does she want me to do about it Vex?" I said irritably. The Mesmer had a knack of playing with the information he had just to torture people.

"There are things, details, that could be changed that would change the outcome of the battle," Vex said, "for a start, the Morrigan has summoned Louis."

"The incubus?" I said.

"The best in the world," Vex said, "he could help Bo control her powers absolutely and fight alongside her in battle."

"So she wants me to get the Ash to let Louis train Bo?" I said.

"No, there's something else she needs you to do," Vex said, "Louis has already gone to see Bo."

"Something that could save Bo?" I said.

"Something that could save the old Ash," Vex said.

That was all I needed to know. Though Vex's knowledge of the item was vague to say the least, I knew that I had to see the Morrigan about this. I would break the whole no Light Fae on Dark Fae territory rule if it meant bringing back the leader who had kept peace amoung our clans for centuries.

"It's about time you got here Dyson," the Morrigan said in a low tone as I stepped into her private quarters.

The room was very dimly lit and there were dark pictures of snakes, weapons, and death all over the walls. I vaguely wondered if this was the Morrigan's own taste or if it was the taste of the Morrigans before her.

"Vex is very slow with giving information," I said to the Morrigan who was sitting in a large chair in the center of the room in front of the fireplace.

She looked a lot like a serpent as she stood up and slithered her way over to the liquor cabinet.

"Would you like a drink?" she said.

"I would like to get to the point," I said.

"Dogs aren't very patient I see," the Morrigan said with a smirk. "I assume Vex has told you about Louis?"

"Yes," I said.

"I predict his help will keep Bo for a little while longer while we finish getting all the pieces to the puzzle," the Morrigan said.

"What are the pieces to this puzzle?" I asked.

"It's simple," the Morrigan said firmly, "there is one thing that will ensure the death of the Succubus and the loss of the war. Lachlan."

"What?"

"I don't trust him as far as I could throw him," the Morrigan said.

She looked at me expectantly. "If you expect me to say that I mistrust my own Ash you're mistaken."

"You don't have to say it, I know you don't trust him, if not you wouldn't be here trying to save the old Ash," the Morrigan said.

"This thing I'm looking for, will bring the old Ash out of the coma?"

"With him back, Lachlan will fall…"

"And Bo will win?" I said hopefully.

"Not quite," the Morrigan said, "the Succubus will die either way, but with Louis' help Bo will at least weaken the Garuda, that's when the old Ash and I can obliterate them from existence once and for all."

"So you want me to help you sacrifice my friend?" I said incredulously.

"Dyson, Dyson, Dyson," the Morrigan said in a condescending manner, "she will die anyways, at least this way she'll have died for a cause."

"There has to be a way to save her!" I said angrily, "there's always a way."

"Well the prophet gave an option but it makes no sense," the Morrigan said.

"Tell me."

"You think you'll understand it when I, the Morrigan, didn't?"

"Tell me!"

"Alright you damn mutt," the Morrigan scoffed. "I believe the exact words were, 'the Succubus' life will be shredded apart, unless she fights for the one in her heart.' How corny is that bullshit?"

"Wait, I know what that means!" I cried.

The Morrigan cocked an eyebrow. Of course. Kenzi had told me the story of when Bo and Lauren went to save Trick's friend's husband and she told me that when Lauren's life was in danger Bo had gone into some sort of trance in which she sucked the chi out of everyone without even touching them. That was the key.

The name slipped past my lips before I even realized it, "Lauren."

"The human?" the Morrigan said in disbelief. The room filled with her laughter and she said, "oh get real Dyson, how could she possibly save the Succubus?"

"She's the one who's in Bo's heart, if Lauren should be there right in the line of danger, Bo will fight, and win," I said.

"And all this time I thought the Succubus loved you," the Morrigan said in teasing tone. It hurt, especially because I knew she knew what the Norm did to me.

I shook my head determined to not let her see my pain, "I will find Lauren."

"Oh no you don't," the Morrigan said, "that's too much of a risk. What if your hypothesis is wrong huh? There's still the fact that Lachlan will be the reason the Garuda will win, the prophecy clearly states that as long the Naga is still in power, the Fae will fall."

"He's a Naga?" I said in surprise.

"The only one left in existence," the Morrigan said.

Oh shit.

"Only the old Ash can take him out of power," the Morrigan said.

"But what about Bo?"

"Are you saying you want to save the life of one pesky Succubus instead of the lives of your race and every other living thing in the world?"

Damn. She's right.

"She's my friend," I said weakly.

"That's right, she's the one you love but can never get back," the Morrigan said, "as long as she's alive you will suffer."

"And if she's dead I'll still suffer! I can't let her die!"

"Alright dog, I'll make you a deal you cannot resist," the Morrigan said frustration etching her tone, "you retrieve the stone I need to bring back the old Ash, I will restore to you your heart. Of course I can't give back with the Norm has taken, but I can give you your heart in its original condition so you can love another."

I gulped. Can she really do that?

"I give you my blood oath," the Morrigan added raising her hand up and making the magical seal that would cause death if broken. It was a hard decision to make but I knew I couldn't be so reckless as to ignore the prophecy right in front of me. If anything I'll get Hale to search for Lauren, but I needed to find that stone to save the old Ash, and not for the selfish reason of getting my heart back, but for saving my race.

"Alright, I'll get the stone," I agreed.

…...

Lauren:

Nadia left so fast I had no idea where to even start looking for her. Not that there was any point in that. With a heavy sigh I loaded my things in Bo's car and headed back home. There was no point in staying away.

I felt like a got a weight off my shoulders but at the same time I felt a rumbling deep in my stomach, like a feeling that something terrible was about to happen. I felt paranoid and jumpy the entire car ride, and I almost thought I was hallucinating when I saw splattered blood on the highway, that was of course until I saw a sprawled body on the side of the road to which the blood probably belonged to.

I slammed on the brakes not worrying about any rear ending since it was a solitary highway and I pulled into the shoulder. My whole paranoia was gone as I stepped out of the car in the darkest part of the night and crossed the highway to the injured, and seemingly dead, stranger at the side of the road.

I beamed my flashlight down on the body and noted to myself that the person was a young woman. Odd, she looked vaguely familiar. I crouched down and slowly turned the unmoving body over to see her face and a gasp escaped my lips.

"Kenzi!" I cried. I immediately went into doctor mode settling her flat on her back and checking her vitals. She had a pulse, but barely.

All my materials were in the car and there wasn't nearly enough light for me to operate safely. The nearest hospital was miles away by which time she would have probably died. I had no choice.

Draping the bleeding woman over my shoulder at the risk of further injuring her, I ran back to the car and switched on the lights and I settled her in the large backseat. I grabbed my large first aid kit and started working on the injury that was the most fatal the one on her head. I needed to stitch her up and wake her or she would go into a coma or even die.

Time was of grave importance.

I immediately set to work disinfecting the wound peroxide then taking out the stitches. I closed the wound tightly and wrapped her head in a gauze. Quickly placing peroxide on a cotton ball, I waved it under her nose until her face scrunched up and she groaned.

"Come on Kenzi, wake up," I urged waving the peroxide-filled cotton ball closer to her nostrils. Her eyes fluttered open and seemed to be a bit unfocused.

"Whoa, everything's blurry," she said in a slurred tone.

"Kenzi, just try to focus on my finger," I said placing my index finger in front of her light blue eyes.

She was struggling to focus as she said, "Dr…Hotpants?"

I let out a small sigh, leave it to Kenzi to still joke around when her life was hanging on a thread. "Yeah it's me," I said, "_Lauren."_

She blinked a few times as her eyes seemed to focus a bit and she said, "where am I?"

"The highway," I said, "I just found you on the side of the road."

"Oh yeah, I jumped off a moving bus," Kenzi said as if it were something she'd done everyday.

My eyes widened and I cried out, "what!"

She let out a small laugh and said, "Nate and his buddies tried to rape me, so I jumped."

"Well wait until Bo finds out about that," I said with an angry scoff.

"Right now I just wanna sleep," Kenzi said with droopy eyelids.

"No!" I cried helping Kenzi sit up rapidly cringing slightly when she cried out in pain, "sorry but if you sleep you may never wake up."

"Ow, everything hurts!" Kenzi groaned.

"I'm gonna need to stitch you up, you're losing a lot of blood," I said, "but you have to stay awake."

Suddenly Kenzi looked horrified, "isn't that painful?"

"Yes, but it has to be done," I said, "I mean there's options. If I stitch the wounds up it will be painfully slow, but if I burn them closed it will be even more painful but it won't last to long."

Kenzi gulped. "So the second one is like ripping off a bandage, it hurts like hell for a little while then calms down?"

"A full body bandage…that sticks really really well to your skin."

Kenzi gulped, "well that's hopeful."

"Stitching is not as painful."

"But it's long," Kenzi said.

"You're conscious enough to make your own decision but you have to do it now," I said.

Kenzi was sweating bullets. "The fast one."

I sighed. I was afraid she would choose that. I took out the lighter and grabbed the pigment from the first aid kit. It was a Fae invention that acted as a sort of skin graft. I would burned the wound closed then apply the pigment to replace the dead skin. It's a bit more painful after the burning process then the stitching one. I hope Kenzi can handle this.

"Lift up you're shirt," I said.

"Hey, hey I'm not into that lady lovin…"

"You have a wound on your stomach," I said with a smirk.

She blushed. She lifted her shirt and allowed me to see the gaping wound. There was a lot of scratches and bruises all over her body, but her stomach had been punctured by a blunt rock of some sort. She had the same wound on her thigh. I was surprised she didn't break any bones.

"I want you to keep your eyes open, and take deep breaths," I said.

Kenzi whimpered and said, "can you hold my hand?"

I resisted the urge to rebuff on the lady lovin' comment from earlier and gave her a kind smile. "Sure." I grabbed her hand firmly and she squeezed on for dear life.

I lowered the lighter directly onto the wound and looked at her as if asking if she was ready. She let out a whimper and nodded.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The shrill cry almost made me back away but I kept my hand firmly on her wound as the flames effectively sealed the wound. I immediately applied the pigment and held her down as she started thrashing violently.

"OH MY GOD! AHHHHH!" she screeched digging her nails into my shoulders as I pinned her down to prevent further damage.

"You sure you don't want stitching?" I asked as she calmed down slowly wiping the sweat off her brow.

"How many more are there?"

"Just one."

"Do it," Kenzi said, "just burn it." She started to cry.

"Oh Kenzi," I said wiping away her tear.

"Don't take advantage of me Hotpants," she said through her painful tears.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're the best friend of the woman I love, I would never do that."

Kenzi looked surprised. "You love her?"

"Passionately," I confessed looking straight into her eyes to emphasize my point.

"Well the passionate part I know about since you two broke part of the ceiling into my cereal," she said smirking at the way I flushed, "but what about you're popsicle girlfriend?"

"She's gone," I said.

"Well seeing as you saved my life, I guess I can be on Team Lauren," Kenzi murmured.

I couldn't help but smile. "Team Lauren?"

"Yeah you know, Team Dyson or Team Lauren?" Kenzi said, "it would be funnier if you were a vampire, you know cause he's a wolf."

What? A vampire? What does that have to do…

"You know, Twilight?" Kenzi said.

"Um, it's not Twilight, it's 9:30," I said.

Kenzi let out a loud laugh and said, "Jesus you are hopeless!"

"Alright, are you ready for the second one?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and said, "go for it."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Wow guys those reviews are so awesome they keep me going so keep them coming :) I am really glad you guys are enjoying what I'm doing in this story, wish they would do it on the show but they won't because they love to torture us. Now, does anybody else hate Nadia even though she's completely innocent in the whole situation? I didn't make her quite so nice here. Anways you guys know the deal, I don't own Lost Girl or any of its characters mostly because I'm dirt poor, but also because I'm not Canadian. Canadians have better shit then we do hehehe =P

Lauren:

I put the wet towel on Kenzi's head as the petite woman started trembling. Her fever was too high, she was almost delirious. I had to calm down the fever fast.

"Lauren," she muttered softly.

"Shh, don't speak Kenzi, I'm gonna take care of you okay?" I said confidently.

"Am I gonna die?" she said softly.

"I-I don't know," I said.

"Lie to me," Kenzi said.

I took a deep breath and tried to contain the tears in my eyes, I never liked Kenzi before but she seemed to have grown on me without me noticing. "You'll be fine Kenz, you'll be perfect."

Kenzi tried to smile but it looked like a grimace. The pain was very likely unbearable. "Hey," Kenzi said softly, "if I die, promise me you'll take care of Bo."

"Of course Kenzi, I would never…"

"No Doc, I mean, she's very impulsive and likes to take things on when she knows she doesn't stand a chance," Kenzi said, "I stop her from doing that. Please Doc, promise me."

Her blue eyes were pleading and I said, "I promise." I gave her a pill then said, "now you should get some sleep, it may help."

"Okay Doc," Kenzi said drowsily.

I stepped out of the car and shut the door to allow her to sleep. I leaned against the door for a moment thinking of which way to go. Since Kenzi was asleep it would probably be best to head towards the nearest hospital. After all that blood loss she needed medication. With a determined nod I turned to walk around the car but was met with the barrel of a gun.

"Hey babe," came Nadia's voice. She held the gun firmly against my forehead as a sneer covered her features.

"Nadia, what the hell are you doing?" I said in low whisper.

"Bo should have never pulled out the nail Lauren," Nadia said with a sick laugh.

My eyes widened, "what? Bo pulled out the nail?" Oh my God, the whole time I thought it was Lachlan who did it. Bo did it even though she knew she was gonna lose me.

Nadia scoffed, "the Ash cursed me for a reason Lauren."

"Nadia, what are you doing? You're not gonna kill me," I said my voice trembling.

"Shut up!" Nadia screeched, "do you wanna know why I went with you to the Congo in the first place?"

"Nadia, please..."

"Shut up!" She yelled again bringing her hand up and slapping my cheek hard. "When you got the news of the trip I was approached by a man named Lachlan and he told me all about the Fae world. He said that in five years a group called the Garuda would arise."

"Garuda," I gasped, "they feed on the Fae."

"That's right," Nadia said, "he said that the world would end when that occurred but they would spare me if I killed you."

"What? Why?" I cried.

"Why the fuck do I know I just wanna live, so turn around!" Nadia screamed.

"The Ash knew it," I muttered. The whole time I thought he had played me when he had just saved my life.

I felt Nadia's hand gripping my arm and turning me around violently. I felt the barrel of the gun at the back of my head. "Walk!" She screamed, "fucking walk!"

I walked forward slowly breathing heavily. Why the hell did Lachlan ask her to kill me? The Garuda should be attacking now! What does my death have to do with it.

"Get on your knees!" Nadia growled.

"Nadia please, I thought you loved me!"

"Just like you loved me?" Nadia cried, "now I have an even bigger reason to kill you!"

"Nadia please," I begged.

"Shut up!" Nadia screamed. I heard the cocking of the gun.

I gulped and took a deep breath. Oh God I can't go like this, without knowing what will become of the world with the Garuda coming...without telling Bo I love her.

Tears spilled out of my eyes and I yelled out, "BO I LOVE YOU!"

I heard an angry yell then I heard a grunt of agony and the gun falling at my feet as well as something wet. I turned around quickly and saw Kenzi holding a long knife covered in blood. She staggered and fell to the floor weakly, breathing heavily. I looked to the side and saw Nadia dead with blood all over her back. Some of her blood got on my pants but my only concern was Kenzi.

I ran to the fallen woman putting the gun on safety and putting it in my belt. "Kenzi!" I cried helping the woman sit up.

"Shit my leg!" She cried reaching at her thigh.

I checked her fever with my hand on her forehead and said, "your fever went down you just hurt your injured leg."

"Why did that crazy bitch try to kill you?" Kenzi cried.

"Lachlan sent her," I responded, "where the hell did you get that weapon!"

"It's Bo's car she always has weapons," Kenzi said with small laugh.

I couldn't help but smile.

"You really do love her, those were gonna be your last words," Kenzi said.

I averted my gaze sadly, "think she'll forgive me and take me back?"

"Oh Lauren, of course, she loves you so much," Kenzi said.

I helped her stand and lifted her injured leg so she wouldn't injure it further. We started back towards the car slowly.

"You know," Kenzi grunted, "if I wouldn't have made it on time, I would have told her you know."

"Told her what?" I said.

"Your last words," Kenzi said, "that you love her."

I gave her a small smile and said, "good thing you made it, you saved my life."

"Guess we're even Hotpants," Kenzi said with a smirk.

I opened the car door and helped her lay back down. "You sleep now, we have to hurry back to the city, something really bad is about to happen and if Lachlan wanted me dead I must play a big role in it."

…...

Bo:

Lachlan walked into the room with an angry expression on his face and I glanced at him from the arena. I had been training for hours with the Light and Dark Fae army and I was certainly not in the mood for Lachlan's bullshit.

"Bo," Lachlan hollered waving his arm.

I bowed politely to the Dark Fae I was sparring with and he bowed back then I walked off the arena full of soldiers fighting each other and towards Lachlan. "What is it?"

"I got some new training for you to do," Lachlan said gritting his teeth.

"And why are you so angry?" I said.

"I'm not...just a little stressed," Lachlan said though I knew instantly it was a lie, "this idea was the Morrigan's not mine and since we agreed on equal partnership I can't deny her."

I didn't exactly trust the Morrigan but I trusted her way more than the Ash. I nodded in agreement and he reluctantly guided me out of the arena. He took me into the hallway where there was a man standing there.

He looked to be of Spanish descent, he had bright green eyes and black hair that was slicked back with a few white hairs that gave him a graceful sophisticated touch. His skin was white and looked to be smooth though it probably didn't compare to Lauren. He was tall and well fit and let out the sexual energy of a freakin orgy. Since he was sent by the Morrigan I assumed he was Dark Fae.

"Bo," he said with a smile, "the famous Succubus. Placer en conorcerla, nice to meet you, I am Louis."

"Nice to meet you Louis," I said shaking his hand, suddenly I felt a pulse of energy climbing up through my arm and I saw the orange light that sent a rush of arousal through my entire body.

I yanked my hand away and looked at him in shock. He smirked slightly and said, "I am an Incubus."

"An I-Incubus?"

"Yes, a male Succubus," he clarified, "and I'm here to train you to your full ability."

I couldn't help but feel excited about it, to finally learn how to completely control and harness my power. I don't understand why Lachlan is pissed off though.

"Let's get started shall we," Louis offered with a smile.

I smirked he really was a male Succubus. This must be what people feel when I put my charm on. I nodded and followed him out of the Ash's compound, though Lachlan was still fuming.

"He doesn't like Dark Fae much," Louis commented as we walked out.

"He doesn't like anyone much," I said.

Louis chuckled softly. "Alright, let's start by talking about what you can do."

"Uhh well, I can control my feeding, I can control my seduction powers, and I can breathe my Chi into people," I said.

"Hmm pretty good," Louis said, "but let me ask you, how hard is it to pull away when it's a person you desire so much?"

I gulped and remembered my last time with Lauren. The first time had been easy to control because we made love slowly but the last time it was so much more passionate and I couldn't help but feed. It was hard to pull away especially because the feed in combination with my fingers deep inside of her had pushed her over the edge. It took every single grain of my power to pull away when she was trembling and crying out my name. Ooo.

"Whoa, your aura just spiked," Louis said.

I shook my head and said, "yeah it's a bit hard for me pull away when it's someone I desire, soooo much."

"Hmm," Louis smirked, "I'm assuming it's one person."

"Yeah," I said as we climbed into his car. "She's fucking beautiful. I find it so hard to not feed from her and when I do I can barely stop."

"Ahh women," Louis said in a melancholic tone, "such beautiful creatures."

"Yes, so soft and so...tasty," I said smirking.

Louis grinned, "oh yes, they taste so good."

"And the woman I desire has the softest skin and the softest lips..." I trailed off with a hiss of desire.

"She's human isn't she?" Louis asked as he drove a full speed through the empty city.

I nodded.

"So it's absolutely necessary for you to stop," Louis said.

"I don't kill," I said, "now that I know how to control my power anyways."

Louis nodded and said, "well that's the hardest thing to master, stopping our feeds when our desire is so high. The only way to have complete control in those moments is to be completely full."

"So I have to sleep around before I sleep with the person I desire?" I said, "what if I wanna be monogamous?"

Louis stifled a laugh, "well that's unheard of sweety but I've been in love before in my long life, there is a way to feed from people without touching them, that's really the last skill you need."

"There's a way to feed without even touching?" I said in surprise.

Louis grinned and said, "it's not nearly as satisfying but if you take from a lot of different people it will fill you. It should be helpful with the Garuda because you can kill without getting near and make yourself stronger at the same time."

I remembered what Lauren told me about the time I had taken the Chi from all those 'zombies' at the same time when Lauren's life was in danger and I was shot at the moment.

"Can you take more than one person's Chi at the same time?" I asked.

Louis looked a little surprised and said, "I suppose it's possible but it takes an extremely powerful Incubus or Succubus to do so. I've never known one to do it."

I nodded and decided to keep that information to myself. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"A populated city," Louis said pointing ahead, "we'll go to the public park, it's a great place to feed from a distance without anyone even noticing."

"Alright," I said, "how do I do this?"

"Okay here's the main idea," Louis said, "you zone in on a person and focus on taking their Chi, then I want you to think of the most erotic moment of your entire life. The thing that absolutely turns you on the most, once your aura is at its highest tell your brain to feed and just do it."

I nodded.

Louis stopped the car in front of the park and pointed to a bench in the middle of the busy park. There were humans all over the park having family picnics, jogging, walking dogs, playing sports, and just walking around. So many options but I figured that a person with high energy would be perfect.

Louis and I walked to the bench and I spotted my target. He was a young teenaged skaterboy who was so hyper he was like a jumping bean.

"You got your target?" Louis asked.

"Yes," I said zoning onto him and willing my mind to feed from him.

"Okay, now think of the most erotic thought or memory," Louis said.

I closed my eyes and let the memory came over. My breath hitched as the image of Lauren leaning over me came into my mind. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I saw the playful smirk that only I got to see. I felt rather than visualized my back arching in pleasure as Lauren's fingers moved inside of me.

Her fingers are so long and slender, they reach spots no others could, and she knows exactly where to touch. A soft moan escaped my lips as I felt Lauren's fingers plunging deep inside of me and curling to hit that spot no one has ever found, and I've been with A LOT of people.

I felt the orgasm building within me bubbling deep in my belly and then in that low sultry tone she whispered in my ear, "cum for me Bo."

And I listened. My body bowed off the bed and a cry escaped my lips and trembles rolled down my spine in waves. My eyes snapped open glowing neon blue and I took a deep breath inhaling the energy of the boy. The teen and the people around him didn't even notice as I felt the fresh Chi fill my lungs.

I stopped when I saw the teen yawning and sit down tiredly. I glanced at Louis who had a satisfied grin on his face.

"Very very good Bo, you are an incredibly fast learner," Louis said.

"Yes, I don't even know how I learned the whole giving Chi back thing," I said, "I just saw my boyfriend dying on the floor and I did it. I gave him my Chi."

He cocked an eyebrow, "how was he dying?"

"My mother sucked the Chi out of him," I said.

Louis looked shocked and he said, "who's your mother?"

"Aife," I said.

His eyes widened, "you're...oh my God."

I looked at him and said, "you know her?"

Louis let out a breath and said, "she was the only one I have ever loved."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Okay so I was in a sort of haze when I wrote this chapter it's a bit steamy heh and totally trippy but I suspect that's the sort of thing they would do on the show just to get a rise out of everyone. I wonder what your reactions would be. Thanks again for all those reviews and thanks for pointing out that Kenzi rolled on the concrete and not the cement. I make that mistake all the freakin time I should have just said street. Now as usual, being a poor American, I do not own Lost Girl or any of its characters

Hale:

I glanced over at the tracker who was smelling the tire tracks on the street then I looked down at Nadia's body. The tracker smelled Kenzi on the weapon and Lauren was nearby when this occurred. I have no idea what happened but as usual I have to hide any death that's Fae-related. I know both Lauren and Kenzi are human, but they are heavily involved in the Fae world.

I slowly picked up Nadia's body and took it to the trunk of the car. "They went that way," the Tracker said pointing the direction we came from.

"We have to catch up to them fast," I said closing the trunk.

"They've probably been driving all night but we can catch up," the Tracker said.

"I'm surprised no one saw the body in broad daylight," I said. It was about 9am, this highway must really be solitary.

"There's weird tracks on the floor from where the body was to the car, someone was being dragged slightly," the Tracker said.

"Like an injury of some sort?" I said worriedly.

"Yes," the Tracker said leaning down to smell the tracks, "the smaller one of the two, Kenzi."

"What?" I cried, "we have to hurry. Get in the car!"

"There's some of her blood on the floor, so I'm willing to bet they'll have to stop to control the bleeding," the Tracker said, "I'm sure there's a hospital nearby."

"Unnecessary," I said as we got in the car, "Lauren's a doctor."

"Then step on it!" The Tracker said.

I stepped on the pedal hearing the tires screech. I drove at full speed keeping my eyes all over the road. We drove for about an hour and the Tracker pointed out that the car made frequent stops during the night including one where they stayed for several hours, probably trying to sleep. We would be able to catch up.

Then I spotted it. Parked on the side of the road, Bo's yellow car.

"There!" The Tracker said inhaling deeply.

I slammed on the brakes and pulled over behind them. I saw Lauren's head pop up from the backseat. I jumped out of the car and ran to them.

"Hale!" Lauren cried stepping out of the car her hands were full of blood.

"Oh God Lauren! Are you okay?" I cried. "Kenzi!" I almost lunged into the car but Lauren stopped me.

"Careful her wound reopened when she tried to walk," she warned.

"Is she okay?" I said worriedly.

"I closed the wound and she's recovering," Lauren said, "we need to get to my lab, I have a Fae ointment that heals superficial wounds. If it works on Fae it'll be perfect for Kenzi."

"Alright," I said nodding, "so why don't you explain why I have your girlfriend's body in the trunk of my car?"

"She tried to kill me, she said that Lachlan talked to her five years ago and said the Garuda would come and that she should kill me," Lauren said, "that's why the Ash cursed her! But I don't understand..."

"Lachlan is a traitor," I growled as I realized what happened.

"What do you mean?" Lauren said.

"There's a prophecy that says that Bo will perish when Garuda arrive," I said watching as Lauren's eyes misted with tears. "Unless she fights for the person that's in her heart. That's you."

"Me?" Lauren said in surprise.

"Yes you, and Lachlan wants you dead because he's with the Garuda," I said angrily, "our Ash is a traitor."

Lauren looked angry, "I can't believe it."

I looked over at the Tracker and said, "I need you to go the lab and get the ointment Lauren needs, dispose of the body, then call Tim and have him go to clubhouse we went to at first."

"Yes Hale, what's the name of the ointment?" The Tracker said getting in the driver's side of the car.

"It's in the green cabinet, it's called...cutaway," Lauren said blushing.

"Cutaway?" I said stifling a laugh.

"Lame!" Kenzi screeched from the car.

"Hey I invented it I didn't name it," Lauren said as the Tracker sped off in the car.

I scoffed and said, "let's just get to the clubhouse, if I know Tim he'll be there once we get there."

"Who's Tim?" Kenzi asked sitting up groggily.

"A messenger," Lauren said, "he sends visual messages telepathically."

"That's cool," Kenzi said.

"Now can you explain what the hell happened to you?" I said climbing in the backseat. Lauren climbed in the driver's side and started driving.

"Nate and his buddies tried to rape me so I jumped out of a moving bus," Kenzi said.

My eyes widened, "what! Oh hell no! Where the hell did they go I'll kill 'em!"

"No, no just calm down," Kenzi said wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" I said worriedly.

She gripped her stomach in hunched over. "You need to lay back Kenzi," Lauren said looking in the rearview mirror.

"Maybe you should care for her, I'll drive," I said.

"Yes that would be wise," Lauren said pulling over.

"So where were Nate and those guys headin?" I said nonchalantly switching places with Lauren. Lauren quickly went into doctor mode and leaned Kenzi onto her chest. She put a gauze on her stomach and held it firm.

Kenzi hissed in pain and gripped Lauren's arm, "no one tells Bo about this, she'll go all jealous Succubus on me."

Lauren chuckled and I shook my head. "Come on Kenz where'd those guys go?"

"I'll tell you if you promise not to kill them," Kenzi said.

"Promise," I said with a smile.

"Plus you gotta leave the honors for Bo," Lauren said with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah those guys will rue the day," I said smirking, "but where are those guys."

"They're the opening act for the Metallica concert in New York," Kenzi said.

"Oh are they?" I said cocking an eyebrow. I took out my cell phone and pressed dial. "Cleo, hey girl how you doing?"

"Hale what are you doing?" Kenzi said before grunting in pain.

"Shh don't talk," Lauren said.

"I'm not doing anything," I said, "hey Cleo I need a favor. You think my favorite Frequental can go feed off those delicious sound waves from the opening act at the Metallica concert?"

"Hale, ahh!" Kenzi cried.

"Kenzi for God sake shut up," Lauren said, "you're bleeding here."

"What are you doing Hale?" Kenzi said.

"Nothing lil' mama, just taking care of my own," I said.

"Kenzi a Frequental feeds off sound frequencies, they tend to go to concerts with screaming little girls," Lauren said.

"Oh like Justin Bieber," Kenzi said.

"Who's that?" I said. "Alright Cleo, thanks!" I hung up the phone.

"Yes, Hale just asked his friend to ruin the concert, Frequentals are the ones that cause all the feedback and distortion," Lauren said.

"Nate and his boys will never work in the music business ever again," I said with a smug grin.

Kenzi laughed, "fucking brilliant."

Suddenly Lauren started laughing.

"Why are you laughing Doc?" I asked.

"I can see why Frequentals would go to a Justin Bieber, his audience is all little girls," Lauren said.

"See not only are you late getting the joke, you also get it wrong," Kenzi said rolling her eyes.

Lauren looked confused.

Kenzi chuckled and said, "he's the screaming little girl!"

...

Dyson:

I glared at Trader who rolled the stone around in his hand. His main Fae ability was to feed from human uncertainty and doubt, but Trader liked to steal artifacts and exchange them with the uncertainty of the Fae looking for it. According to Trader, Fae rarely indulged in doubts and uncertainty like humans did. He collected a stone that would give a distorted vision of the future that would cause uncertainty because the actual future wouldn't be clearly defined. Most of it was fake, only one thing was real.

Trader smirked and said, "you future is so full of adventure it'll be interesting to see the craziness this stone will show you. You may never figure out what the future is until it happens, that's a lot of uncertainty to live with."

"Just bring it on Trader, I need the stone," I said angrily.

"You need to revive someone?" Trader asked.

"Mind your business just do the spell so I can get my stone," I growled.

"As you wish, I hope you can make sense of whatever your gonna see," Trader said pulling out a green stone from his pocket. I sat down and closed my eyes suddenly everything became foggy.

Then I was in a dark room. It was illuminated only by moonlight and I was stark naked.

I sensed two other people in the room. One was completely familiar, a scent I would never forget, Bo, and the other was had a scent I never smelled before but I don't think I'll ever forget.

"So Dyson," came Bo's voice from somewhere in the darkness, "you poor poor dog, you must feel terrible. I was the innocent person here, you did to save me I understand, but it still hurt."

I sensed her behind me and I turned. She was naked and slithering towards me seductively. Her eyes were darkened in anger and in lust, her expression was one that literally sent a chill down my spine. I took a step back, "I wouldn't have done it if the Norm had explained it beforehand."

"But she did, she said she would take the thing that mattered most to you," Bo continued, "but all in all Dyson you did me a favor."

"Yes I saved you," I said.

"You gave me your strength that's right, but you weren't the only one who saved me," Bo said with a hardened expression, "Trick wrote in his book and Kenzi held me when my own mother was trying to take me down with her."

I sighed deeply and shook my head. This wasn't the Bo I knew. Bo was grateful for I did for her she would never...

"Can you live with this pain Dyson?" Bo teased with a wicked smirk, "can you live with leading Kiara on when you can never love her? Can you live with knowing that I've always loved Lauren, even before I loved you? That even when I did love you I loved her more? That I don't need you to be happy?"

Ouch. I felt tears threatening to fall and hardened my gaze.

"I wonder," Bo said looking behind me. I felt the second presence behind me but I didn't turn. "You don't feel passion for me but do I still turn you on? I mean with a little help." She walked around me and I turned around.

"Lauren," I said my eyes widening. She was also naked. I never imagined the doctor like this. She so rigid and firm, but she has the body of a goddess. As much as I disliked the woman I couldn't help but feel the churn of desire rumbling in my belly and my manhood was springing to life.

Bo let out mirthless laugh and said, "look baby, Dyson Jr. is ready to play."

Lauren chuckled softly and gleam of mischief sparkling in her eyes. "I don't very much like men, but I do like messing with wolf-boy here."

"What the hell is this supposed to mean? No matter what happens in our future this would never happen," I commented.

"Let's see how long wolf-boy can keep his hands to himself," Lauren said slipping her hand behind Bo's head and pulling her in for a kiss. A fire erupted even I was started to sweat. The way they kissed so passionately and without fear was something Bo and I could never do.

They started sinking to the floor, Lauren was dominating the kiss but Bo was pushing her onto her back. My breathing became heavy as Lauren's hands roamed over Bo's ass and squeezed hard pushing Bo's hips against hers.

Bo moaned lowly. I let out a hiss of desire. They started grinding against each other moaning. I let out a moan when I saw Bo sliding down Lauren's body.

"Come on Dyson I know you can't stay away," Bo moaned before licking all the way down to Lauren's center.

Lauren looked at me and moaned as Bo started licking slowly up and down her clit. Her index finger went to her mouth and she bit down on it as a moan rung low in her throat. I heard a loud sucking sound and Lauren's back arched.

"Come on Dyson," Lauren said, "this is your last chance to ever have what you'll never have again. Ahhh."

Bo started fast flicking motion with her tongue.

"Ooo ohh she's good at that," Lauren moaned.

I lost it at that moment. With a deep growl I lunged forward behind Bo and rubbed myself against her. God she was so wet. She'd never EVER been this wet with me.

Lauren moaned loudly and said, "shit shit shit!"

I had never heard the doctor cuss before and it was fucking hot. With a groan I plunged forward and entered Bo.

Bo moaned against Lauren. I looked down at Bo but I felt no urge so with a sigh I focused my gaze on Lauren. No one can say I didn't try. I started a fast rhythm closing my eyes just to feel.

Bo moaned loudly. I opened my eyes when Lauren cried out. Her back was arched her eyes closed and her jaw dropped. My pace picked up I heard long moan from Bo and saw her hands claw at Lauren's breasts.

"Fuck!" Lauren cried arching her back. Her body started trembling and I felt Bo tightening around me. Lauren's body was in a fit of violent trembles and Bo was starting to tremble and moan. That's when I lost it.

With a groan I released into Bo and before I could even slump forward I was pushed back.

"Mmm," Lauren moaned.

"You okay?" Bo whispered leaning over her.

"What the hell?" I whispered. This is supposed to be a vision of what's going to happen in the future hidden of course. But what the hell could be hidden in this scenario? This would never happen, ever! Lauren can barely stand me and Bo is much too possessive of the doctor. She's open to all kinds of sexual adventures but when it came to the doctor Bo was dead serious.

Suddenly my eyes changed to their wolf form and my fangs popped out. "What the..." Before I could finish my phrase I grabbed Bo's shoulder and yanked her off of Lauren roughly. She went crashing against the wall and Lauren looked horrified.

I climbed on top of her and growled ferociously. Oh no, was I going to bite her? Is that what the future holds? No I wouldn't! A wolf bite turns humans into werewolves! I wouldn't...

"Ahhhh!" Lauren screeched as my teeth sunk into her.

NO!

I pulled back with her blood running down my chin and she started screaming in the agonizing pain that was converting. Suddenly I felt myself being tackled and I looked up into the electric blue eyes of an very pissed off succubus.

"You. Hurt. My. Lauren!" Bo said in a demonic voice. Then she started feeding. But it wasn't the normal way she fed, it was the way Aife fed on me with the only intention to kill me. I tried to push her away but it was useless.

She kept on feeding mercilessly and felt my limbs go weak. Everything was going dark.

I jumped out of the chair in a panic nearly knocking Trader down as I snapped out of the vision. Trader chuckled and said, "well damn that was intense."

"What the hell did it mean? I mean I would never...that could never..." I stammered as Trader fed by putting his hands on my head.

"I only plant the doubts I don't decipher them," Trader said inhaling deeply, "that was the best meal I had in years. You definitely deserve your prize." He handed me the red stone that would bring the old Ash back. I would figure out that damn vision later, now I have a mission to complete.

...

Bo:

"So let me get this straight, you were gonna align yourself to the Light Fae but you chose the Dark to be with my mother?" I said incredulously.

"And she took advantage of that by having me help her start the rebellions," Louis said.

"So what happened after? When she was imprisoned by that Dark Fae King?"

"Well the King was a very selfish man and he didn't like the Morrigan much," Louis said, "at that time we had Morrigan Annabelle and she was training her daughter, the current Morrigan Evony, to follow in her footsteps. The king wanted a strong heir of his to take the throne but when Aife had his child, the child wasn't nearly as strong as Evony. So he killed the child."

"How terrible!" I cried. How could someone just kill their own child!

"The king knew that his connection to a powerful Dark Fae like Aife was contradicting itself, you know the theory opposites attract? Well they weren't opposite so it repelled," Louis explained, "so the king seeked out the DNA of a powerful Light Fae elder. No one knows whose it was but Aife gave birth to you and she didn't want you to become the Morrigan. She knew you were stronger than Evony while in the womb so she enlisted the help of Luuanne to take you away."

"And she took me to a human family," I said nodding sadly.

"But the thing was that 18 years ago the king died and your mother became free," Louis continued, "you were just a little girl at the time, and she wanted to find you and train you. She knew you had the power to do what she didn't, destroy the division of the Light and Dark Fae and become the ultimate leader. So Luuanne never told her where you were. Aife was angry. She enlisted me to help search for you but all I did was make sure she stayed away from you."

"In a way you saved me," I said, "thanks."

"Yeah well after a year she decided to try to produce another child that could possibly be as powerful, and she used me," Louis said, "Carlos is just a regular Incubus and she left us right away. I trained Carlos alone, pining after Aife hoping one day she would change."

I barely heard the rest of the story, all I could say was, "I have a brother!"

Louis chuckled, "oh yes, that's right. That would make him your half brother wouldn't it."

"Wow, I never thought I had a family and now I find out I'm half Dark half Light..."

"Explains your unalignment."

"And that I half an Incubus half brother!"

"Who's turning 18 soon," Louis said with a proud little smile, "he'll have his choosing ceremony soon. I think he'll choose the Light. I've trained him that way."

"Wow, I just..." I trailed off and looked at Louis, "can I meet him?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I really don't know where these crazy ideas come from but it's your awesome reviews that keep them coming. I really love hearing your opinions and thoughts. I love Doccubus and I really hope they unite them soon on the show cause the whole have sex and break up thing going on is driving me crazy lol if I owned the show or any of its characters in any way whatsoever I would have fixed this problem already but alas, I do not.

Bo:

"This way," Louis said guiding me into the hallway of his mansion. He lived quite aways from the city but his mansion was monumental.

Tonight the Garuda would arrive and I wanted to meet my only family member before then. Louis agreed to let me meet him for that reason. Louis led me into a large living room where Carlos was lounging on the couch reading a book.

"Carlos," Louis said.

Carlos looked up from his book, glanced at me then stood up. He was tall and slender, much taller than me but shorter than both Dyson and Hale. He had my color of hair and eyes, so it was obvious we were siblings. He seemed to notice the resemblance as well and cocked his head to the side.

His hair wasn't very long but it was spiked up with a gel that looked natural. He was wearing a rock n' roll T shirt and baggy jeans with a bunch of chains and leather wristbands. Yeah, he's definitely my brother.

"Carlos, I want to introduce you to someone very important," Louis said.

"Are you the unaligned Succubus everyone was talking about?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled.

Carlos grinned. "You are so cool."

Louis smiled and said, "she's also your sister."

Carlos looked shocked.

"You're mother Aife, who you don't remember much, is her mother too," Louis explained.

Carlos' face brightened up and he said, "I'm the brother of the coolest Fae on the planet? Awesome!"

I couldn't help but step forward and hug him. He seemed surprised but he returned the hug gently.

"I never thought I could have family," I said, "it's so good to meet you."

"Dad I can hang out with her right?" Carlos asked.

"Once you turn 18 you can do what you please, and I trust Bo to protect you," Louis said.

"Thank you so much Louis," I said.

"Is it true what they say about you leading the Army to fight against the Garuda?" Carlos said.

"Yes," I answered.

Carlos looked worried, "oh come on I've always wanted a brother or sister you can't die out there."

"I'll be fighting by her side son," Louis said.

"Then protect her," Carlos said, "please."

"I'll try my best," Louis vowed.

"Hey, why don't we go out to lunch and then I can shower and change here before reporting to the Glass Factory," I suggested.

Carlos' worried expression changed into a smile and he nodded.

We went to a restaurant nearby and ordered some hanburgers. There we practiced our non-touching feeding and had a great time. Carlos was so fun and animated, just like I imagined a baby brother would be.

Louis just remained the silent observer and let us bond. God I hope I survive this war, I really want to get closer to my brother.

...

Dyson:

"This is it?" The Morrigan said smirking as I showed her the stone.

"Yes, the key to bringing the Ash back," I said.

"Excellent, let's go to the lab," the Morrigan said.

"Dark Fae aren't really allowed in the lab," I cautioned.

"That's why Vex will take care of the guards and you will lead the way," the Morrigan said.

"Alright mate, let's get goin'," Vex said rubbing his hands together.

I nodded then lead the way. We were outside of the Ash's compound and the lab was not very far. Vex quickly forced the guards to walk away so that the Morrigan and I could pass.

I walked in a sneaky way while the Morrigan passed through gracefully. Vex was running ahead of me forcing any people around out of the way. When we reached the lab the Morrigan and I hid in the back while Vex forced all the lab personnel out. The Mesmer was even better than I thought. No one even saw him, they just looked confused as they unwillingly walked out of the lab.

Vex quickly locked the door behind the last of the personnel then gave me a nod. I motioned the Morrigan to follow me and I led her to the back of the lab where the old Ash was hooked up to a bunch of machines.

The Morrigan went to his side and looked down at him. "Raolf my old foe," the Morrigan said, "it's been a while."

Raolf? Is that his name?

"Dyson, the stone," the Morrigan said.

"We should hurry it up some of the staff members are coming back," Vex warned.

I handed the Morrigan the stone and she placed it against the old Ash's chest. She muttered an incantation in Latin then the stone lit up.

"Can I kill the ugly Naga?" Vex said with a sadistic laugh.

"No one can kill him but the old Ash," the Morrigan snapped.

The lights flickered and all the machines turned off. The stone's red light covered the old Ash's body and his fingers twitched.

Then his eyes opened slowly. He looked confused as his eyes met the Morrigan's then mine. He sat up catching the stone as it dimmed and fell down his chest.

"You brought me back? How long was I..." He said in his growling deep voice.

"Quite a few months and it's been a disaster ever since," the Morrigan said, "I had to bring you back myself, with the help of your mascot."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as Vex snickered at the insult.

"Dyson? Aife, what happened to her?" The old Ash asked.

"Bo saw her fall to her death from the top of some stairs but the body disappeared without a trace," I explained.

"We have a very serious situation Ash, and we need you to regain your position," the Morrigan said.

"There's a new Ash?" He said in surprise.

The Morrigan turned to me, "Dyson go with Vex to find out where Lachlan is while I explain to him the situation."

I glanced at Vex who sneered, then at the old Ash for confirmation. He nodded slightly and I motioned for Vex to follow me.

"It's too bad I don't get the kill the Naga," Vex muttered as we walked down the hallways towards Lachlan's office.

"He's immune to a lot of different Fae powers," I said. "Bo's powers didn't affect him, maybe yours won't either."

Vex scoffed.

"Besides do you know how to kill a Naga?" I asked.

"I'll figure it out," Vex said.

"Not before he tears you to shreds," I said.

"Then how do you do it Mr. Hotshot?"

"You chop its head off," I said.

"I could force him to chop his own head off," Vex said with a sadistic grin.

"And if your powers don't work?"

Vex remained silent. I saw the guard at the front door then stopped Vex. I motioned him to remain hidden as I approached the guard, "Sanders, I need to see the Ash."

"What for Dyson? There's no on going cases," Sanders responded.

"It's about the war," I said.

"Then tell me and I'll tell him," Sanders said.

I sighed deeply then looked towards Vex. Vex walked out from behind the wall and trapped Sanders with his power. He forced him to pull out his gun and point it at his throat. Sanders gulped.

I brushed past him and ran into the office. The office was completely empty. I walked back out and said, "he's not here."

"Tell us where Lachlan is and your head won't be blown off," Vex growled making Sanders cock the gun.

Sanders was sweating bullets as he said, "the glass factory! He's at the glass factory! He told me not to tell anyone!"

"Why not?" I said.

"H-he said he was going to kill the Succubus!" Sanders cried as Vex moved his finger to the trigger.

Vex made Sanders disable his gun and chug it away before he released him.

"Sorry but I don't want you following us," I said. I brought out my wolf with a growl as I headbutted him into unconsciousness.

"Let's go," Vex said, "even with the old Ash we still need the Succubus alive to win this war."

When we arrived back in the lab the old Ash was standing tall and ready while the Morrigan stood beside him with a determined smirk.

...

Lauren:

The Tracker had left an hour ago and Hale was wandering around the living room with the Messenger Tim preparing everything. I had applied the Fae ointment all over Kenzi's body much to her displeasure and laid her on the couch.

The ointment did well and with one more application she'd be back on her feet.

"Alright, lounge back Lauren, Tim is ready," Hale said.

"So what exactly are you gonna do?" Kenzi asked snuggling into her pillow and lifting her feet so Hale could sit and lay her feet in his lap.

"Lauren's gonna give her the message personally," Hale explained, "she'll have some sort out-of-body experience and physically be where Bo is."

"Oh that's cool," Kenzi said.

"You ready?" Tim asked.

"Yes," I said.

Tim put his hands on my head and I closed my eyes. When my eyes opened I was in a steamy bathroom with a running shower.

Through the curtain I could see Bo's naked form, and I couldn't help but lick my lips.

I didn't want to scare Bo since this seemed to be someone else's bathroom. Please God don't let her be having some sort of love affair right now.

A knock on the door startled me and Bo popped her head out and glanced at me in surprise then said, "yes?"

"Hey sis, your clothes are washed on the bed," a male voice said.

"Thanks bro," Bo called before looking at me. "Lauren, how did you get in here?"

"A Messenger, look I have something important to tell you," I said.

"Can you wait until after my shower?" Bo said with a ravishing smile.

"Actually no I have a limited amount of time," I said.

Bo's smile turned mischievous, "come in here then."

I couldn't help but blush. "Um you have a brother?"

"Yes, evidently we have the same mother," she said, "come on in Doc."

I gulped and slowly took off my clothes. I stepped into the shower and she grinned. God she's fucking beautiful, especially with the water slipping down between her perfect breasts and her flat stomach and oh...

Bo smirked, she always had the uncanny ability to know when I was turned on.

"I see you're glad to see me too," Bo said looking at me with that longing expression that drove me utterly insane. She shook her head as if snapping out of it, "Uhh w-where's Nadia?"

"That's kinda what I needed to talk to you about," I said. "There's a reason she went to the Congo with me. Lachlan spoke to her and told her all about the Fae and the fact that the Garuda would arrive in 5 years time."

"What! He knew the entire time?" Bo cried.

"Yes and he said to Nadia that the Garuda would spare her if she killed me," I said, "that's why the Ash cursed her."

Bo gulped, "and I uncursed her. Goddammit Lachlan got the best of both of us? Where is she? Did she hurt you? I'll kill her!"

"Bo, calm down," I said, "she did try to kill me after we broke up, but Kenzi saved me."

"What?" Bo said in confusion, "you were with Kenzi? You broke up before you found out about her deal with Lachlan?"

"Yes," I said, "I...uh..."

Bo nodded slowly knowing I was struggling with my words.

I shook my head and said, "I was on my way back when I found Kenzi..."

"Found? What? I thought..."

"Nate tried to rape her Bo, she just jumped out of the moving bus, when I found her she was in bad condition," I said.

Bo's face contorted in anger, "I'm gonna fucking kill him."

"Don't worry Hale is destroying his career," I said. "Look what's important is that Nadia held a gun to my head and I would have died had in not been for Kenzi killing her first."

"Nadia's dead?" Bo stammered, "and Kenzi? Is she okay?"

"I almost lost her but she's okay," I said firmly, "a full recovery."

"Thank God," Bo breathed, "now can you explain to me why the hell Lachlan sent Nadia to kill you?"

"There's a prophecy, the Morrigan told Dyson and Hale came to find me," I said, "the prophecy says that you will be killed in battle with the Garuda unless you fight for the person in your heart."

Bo seemed to understand and her mouth pursed in anger, "so Lachlan wants me dead? Why?"

"Hale says it's because Lachlan is with the Garuda," I said.

"Fucking bastard," Bo muttered.

"Bo, I have to be there," I said.

Bo looked up at me and immediately said, "no way!"

"Bo!"

"No Lauren, I've seen that things that happen to Fae are doubly worse for humans," Bo said, "please stay away from the Garuda."

"I can't let you die," I insisted.

"I'll gladly die to save the world."

"And I'll gladly die to save you," I countered.

"Lauren I'm not that important!" Bo cried.

"You are to me!"

Bo blinked in surprise.

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer, "I can't lose you Bo, I...I love you."

Bo immediately pulled me into her arms, "oh Lauren I love you too, I can't lose you."

"And I can't live in a world without you," I responded.

"Lauren..." She trailed off as tears sprung from her eyes.

I lunged forward and kissed her lips firmly. She moaned into the kiss and pressed me flush against her under the stream of the water.

Oh God I've missed her touch. Our mouths moved together, every single part of it touching: lips, teeth, and tongue.

I felt myself being pushed back until the shower wall was against my back. "Bo," I breathed as Bo moved her lips down to my neck. I felt her hands on my hips and felt her powers roam through my body.

I cried out and trembled. She kept her hands on my hips as her lips as her mouth moved down to my breasts. I moaned as her tongue swirled around my nipple then slowly sucked it in.

"Oh God," I moaned.

Her hands continued to pulse power into me and I almost jumped out of my skin when her mouth made contact with my throbbing clit.

"Ahh!" I cried as she sucked in the hardened little nub. Her hands pulsing power into me was driving me higher and harder. My back arched and my body broke into trembles as her name escaped my lips.

Moaning and on the verge of buckling knees, Bo had to catch me. She kissed me tenderly catching my heavy breaths and soft whimpers.

She broke the kiss and moaned as I slid my hand in between us. When I reached her center it wasn't the shower that had caused the wetness I found there. She moaned and leaned her head onto my shoulder.

Easily I moved lower and entered Bo with two fingers. She moaned and bit into my shoulder. I pushed back so that she was against the shower wall instead of me and with my free hand lifted her leg around my waist.

I started thrusting in and out hard making her back hit against the wall with every movement. Her hands gripped my hair and her head pushed back against the wall as sexy moans escaped her beautiful lips.

"Look at me," I whispered.

Her eyes snapped open and I was met with her beautiful electric blue eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her. She moaned. I can tell she was trying not to feed, so I kept insisting.

Then it happened, and right at the same time as her orgasm hit. Trembling and moaning she fed.

I felt chills from head to toe and the air literally being taken from my lungs. When my knees wobbled she stopped feeding and I went limp against her chest.

She caressed my hair and lovingly kissed my temple, "every time we have sex something separates us."

I looked at her as she said that. The first time she hadn't even let me explain myself and didn't talk to me for months, and the second time she found out about Nadia the next day. "Not this time," I said firmly, "I won't let you die."

"Please stay away Lauren," Bo said.

I kissed her lips as I felt Tim bringing me back to my body. "I love you."

She seemed to be reaching for me as she called back, "I love you too."

My eyes snapped open and I was back on the chair in Bo and Kenzi's clubhouse, fully dressed. I was breathing heavily and Tim looked flustered.

"How'd it go?" Hale asked, "you okay?"

"Yeah," I breathed leaning back.

"Ohh," Kenzi said with a low laugh, "bow chica wow wow!"

Hale chuckled and I couldn't help but blush. Tim didn't dare speak. I stood up determined to find Bo before the war started.

"Hale, take care of Kenzi, in about two hours you need to apply the ointment," I said.

"Wait me?" Hale cried.

"Him?" Kenzi cried, "but he'll have to like...touch me."

"Sorry Kenz but I have to find Bo," I said. With those words I ran out of the clubhouse ready to find Bo before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Wrote this in the car keep those reviews coming, they keep me writing. I own nothing if not I would make this little story a reality

Bo:

"Lachlan you slime dog!" I screamed stomping into the Glass Factory angrily. The Dark and Light Fae Army seemed surprised by my outburst but they stayed back. Lachlan, on the other hand, looked completely unfazed.

"I don't know what you mean Bo," Lachlan said in that low sarcastic tone.

"Why are you trying to kill me!" I yelled.

The Army was surprised now, murmurs broke out around the hall.

"Why would I try to kill you, you're the one leading my army?" Lachlan said.

"Because you're with the Garuda," I said.

Gasps broke out and Lachlan smirked, "I said my people have been fighting against the Garuda for centuries why would I be on their side?"

"Because you're a fucking sellout!" I snapped, "you want me dead because I'm the only one who can defeat the Garuda and you don't kill me yourself because you don't want the Fae to know."

"That's ridiculous!" Lachlan cried.

"Then why did you send Nadia to the Congo to kill Lauren when you know she is the only way I would survive," I said.

Lachlan backed away and gulped, "how do you even know that?"

"The same way I know that you used me to lift her curse so that she could kill Lauren, but guess what it backfired," I said, "and now you will pay."

I pulled out my sword when Dyson's voice called out, "Bo, no!"

I suddenly felt frozen and my arm put my sword back on its own accord. I felt my body release then I turned to see Vex with that typical grin on his face.

"What the fuck Vex!" I snapped.

"I told him to do it, you cannot kill the Ash Bo," Dyson said stepping forward.

"Only I can do that."

The voice sounded familiar. The old Ash! But I thought he was...

The Morrigan walked in with her usual grace and said, "the real Ash is here to take his place."

The Light Fae Army let out a loud cheer. The old Ash stepped forward menacingly and Lachlan took a step back. "Bo," Dyson said, "gather the Army, we have to meet the Garuda before they start the attack."

"Soldiers!" I cried as Dyson and Vex followed me, "prepare for battle."

They let out a loud war cry, I turned around just in time to see Lachlan and the old Ash falling into a battle with the Morrigan mediating.

The soldiers were dressed in armor with heavy load machine guns by the time I turned back to them. Dyson and Vex didn't get armor but they did stack up on weapons. "You guys don't have to go," I said.

"Until the old Ash is done with Lachlan we have to keep you alive at all costs," Dyson said.

"As much as I despise you Succubus I don't want you dead," Vex said.

"Why thank you," I said sarcastically.

"Army!" One of the leaders yelled, "forward, march!"

Vex walked alongside the leader as the Army followed behind. Dyson and I walked alongside them. "I know you're a sword kind of girl," Dyson said handing me a gun, "but I think on this occasion you need a gun."

"Dyson, I want you to promise me something," I said.

"If it has anything to do with letting you die when you're in danger forget it," Dyson said.

"No, at all costs I want you to keep me away from Trick," I said.

"What?" Dyson said in confusion, "why?"

"Remember when I was in limbo and I was visited again by the Name Rouge or whatever that girl was?"

"Yeah?"

"Well she gave me a vision," I said.

"And what was that?"

"In the vision I was killing Trick and he said, 'what have you done!' over and over again before he fell to the floor," I said.

"Does Trick know?" Dyson asked.

"Yes, but he says it's not likely to happen," I said.

"I'll keep you away from him," Dyson vowed.

"Thanks," I said.

"We're here," Vex said.

"Army, Halt!" The leader called out.

"Army, get your weapons ready!" I called out. The sound of cocking guns filled the air then everything went eerily silent.

We waited for a few minutes before the stomping of feet was heard in the distance. I turned when I heard running behind me, "Louis!"

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure Carlos was far from here," Louis said pulling out two pistols from his belt, "are they here?"

"Almost," I responded, "remember the plan, the Army is ready for this. They will kill as many Garuda as they can with their guns before they take out their swords and knives and use their powers."

"Good, leave the powers for the last resort so they won't be expecting it," Dyson commented.

"I can't wait to make those fuckin' Gardua kill themselves," Vex growled.

"Be patient Vex, we have no idea what kind of powers these Garuda have," Dyson warned.

"That's what I'm scared of," I said.

"Bo, there they come!" The leader of the army cried.

We all turned in the direction and saw a big black blob in the distance. I knew that it was the Garuda, lines and lines of them. They were a huge Army.

They stopped only a block away, their Army was vast and much larger than ours. The thing is they looked human just like all of us but they wore black clothing with long black trench coats. Every single one of them, both men and women, had nasty sneers on their faces and were completely unarmed.

That could only mean their powers were fearfully stronger than ours. I had to take advantage of the awkward silence before they showed us just what they could do. I knew my mission was the kill the leader and I knew exactly who he was. He was extremely easy to spot.

He was being carried by four Garuda men in this little carriage where they carried Princesses in older times. He was a fearsome man with broad shoulder, a long body, gigantic arms, a shiny bald head, and a crooked evil smile. How the hell was I supposed to kill that beast!

Dyson must have sensed my thoughts because he gave my arm a gentle squeeze then nodded to the Army leader. "FIRE!" The leader cried instantly.

Gunfire filled the streets as they were fired all at once. I watched Nekran's face contort in anger as line after line of Garudas fell to the floor dead. I pulled out my gun as I saw Vex, Dyson, and Louis do the same. I started firing aiming each shot at Nekran.

His men however, jumped in the way everytime, protecting their leader. By the time we ran out of rounds the Garuda had scattered around in panic and were looking extremely angry. Nekran's carriage was dropped as I killed the men carrying it. He had a scratch on his face and he looked extremely pissed off.

"Shit, it's their turn now," Dyson breathed.

All the Garuda lifted their hands and started throwing blasts at us. The blasts were different colors and they had different effects. I saw soldiers falling left and right all around me. The blue light was electrifying them to death, the red light was burning them alive, and the green light was choking them.

Nekran's blast was all three colors mixed in, I didn't even wanna imagine what that would do. I was so busy imagining it I didn't realize it was coming right at me.

"Bo! Move!" I heard Louis cry. I felt Dyson's body tackling me to the ground and I saw Louis jumping in.

Then I saw what Nekran's power did. Louis' body started convulsing out of control as he screamed in agony and fell to the floor. "Louis! No!" I screamed.

"Bo, stay back it could still affect you!" Dyson cried.

"No! Louis! I can't let him die!" I screamed deliriously.

Dyson's eyes went wolf and he grabbed onto me so tight I couldn't even move. After struggling for a few moments I just stopped and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry Bo," Dyson said softly.

"Louis," I sobbed.

"Shit," Vex growled kneeling down beside Louis' body, "we could have used an Incubus, plus he was my friend. Let's kill these fuckers!"

Vex stood up angrily and called out to the leader and the surviving soldiers, "Charge!"

The soldiers let out war cries and charged towards the Garuda pulling out their swords. The Garuda didn't back down, they only kept firing. A few more soldiers fell before they made contact and blood started spraying everywhere.

I focused my eyes on Nekran and my eyes flashed electric blue, "let me go Dyson."

"Be careful Bo," Dyson said releasing me, "he's dangerous."

"Bo!"

Oh no. I know that voice. I turned around in horror and cried out, "Lauren no! Get out of here!"

Trick ran up beside her. No! Get out of here!

"Shit shit shit!" Dyson growled.

"Lauren, you have to get out of here," I pleaded.

Lauren came up to me and grabbed my hands, "no, I can't let you die."

"Watch it!" Dyson cried pushing us into an alleyway. Trick stepped forward and lifted his hand. He let out a blast similar to the Garuda's but in purple. The Gardua who attacked went flying into the air.

"You alright?" Dyson said.

"Lauren please," I begged, "you were almost killed."

"I'm not going anywhere," Lauren said stubbornly.

"Fuck!" I cried, "fuck!"

"Trick what are you doing here you know about Bo's vision!" Dyson cried as Trick stepped into the alley.

"What happens happens," Trick said, "I can't leave Bo to fight these monsters on her own."

"No, one of you has to stay with Lauren to protect her," I said angrily.

"Bo I'll be okay..."

"No!" I snapped.

"I have to go out there and fight," Trick said.

"Dyson," I said.

"But who's gonna protect you?" Dyson argued.

"No, Dyson you go with Bo," Lauren said.

"This is not something that will be discussed!" I shouted, "Dyson you stay here, Trick you get the hell away from me!"

Trick nodded and ran out of the alleyway and Dyson huffed and leaned against the wall beside Lauren.

I walked out of the alleyway and focused my gaze on Nekran. He seemed to be waiting for me because he motioned me with his finger to go toward him. With a cry of anger, my eyes flashed blue and I ran towards him.

...

Kenzi:

"Shit with balls," I grumbled as Hale grabbed the ointment from the table.

"Just relax lil' mama, it's gonna be cool," Hale said opening the bottle. That's what he said but I could tell from the shake in his voice that he was nervous.

"Okay, I'm taking off my clothes now," I said.

Hale nodded and kept his head turned.

I carefully stripped down to only my panties since I had gash on my left breast. Damn why does it have to be so cold, my nipples are getting hard! Shit!

"Are you ready?" Hale said.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said.

Hale turned towards me and I saw his eyes widen. If his skin was lighter I bet he would blush, mine however is white so I was probably as red as a tomato now.

"Uh, um lay back," he stammered tearing his eyes away.

I couldn't help but smirk as I felt a bit of pride in my chest. I laid back on my bed and he sat beside me. "Start with my legs," I suggested as his gaze became glued to my breasts.

He shook his head and said, "yeah, yeah." He poured ointment on his hands and started spreading it on my left calf. He did the same to my right calf then poured more ointment onto his hands.

His hands moved slowly over my thighs. My breath hitched and my eyes fluttered shut. His breath was pretty ragged as he slowly massaged the ointment onto my inner thigh.

"T-turn around I'll do you," Hale said, "YOUR BACK! YOUR BACK!"

I chuckled and slowly turned over so that I was lying on my stomach. He rubbed ointment all over the backs of my calves and thighs. When he reached my ass his touch was soft.

Before I could stop myself I breathed, "harder."

Oh shit. Did I just say that?

I heard a small groan from him then his hands massaged me more firmly, squeezing each cheek and spreading them apart slightly.

When I moaned he stopped. "Eh sorry," he said, "I-I'll just do your back."

He leaned over me and started applying all over my back. When he was finished, he helped my turn onto my back again.

He grabbed my right arm and massaged the ointment onto it then did the same to my left. That only left...

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably as he started rubbing it onto my stomach. My stomach was trembling I heard him whispering, "just relax."

I thought I was hyperventilating when he skipped over my breasts and started applying the ointment onto the shoulders and chest.

He stopped when only my breasts remained. I looked at him in the eyes, they were glazed over with lust. I may have only slept with a handful of people, but I knew that look anywhere. In any case I've seen hundreds of men and women giving Bo that very same look.

"Just do it Hale," I said.

He gulped audibly and applied the ointment to his hands. He reached down slowly and started rubbing it onto my breasts. I bit my lip to stop a moan as his hands firmly kneaded the flesh. When his thumbs slowly brushed over my nipples I couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

Then he stopped and plopped down on the bed beside me groaning, "no, no this wrong. So wrong."

I glanced at him, "I'm not drunk you know, you're not taking advantage of me or anything."

He sat up and leaned against the headboard, "it's wrong for Fae and humans to engage in a relationship."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" I cried, "look as far as we know if Bo fails on this mission the world will end."

Hale looked at me as I sat up. His eyes shifted to my breasts then back up to my face.

Hell if we're gonna die, might as well go on a pleasant note. In Hell, where I will probably go, I'll always remember Hale's sexy body. His abs were like a washboard, fuck.

Taking the initiative I moved to straddled his lap and started tearing at the buttons on his shirt. "Kenzi," Hale breathed, "girl if you don't stop..."

I opened his shirt and ran my hands down his firm chest and chiseled abs. I moved my hands lower and started working at his belt. He groaned and sat up tugging off his shirt.

There was desperation in his movements as he pushed his pants and boxers down forcing me to get off of him. I tugged my panties off then jumped on him again just as he threw his pants and boxers to the side.

Our lips crashed together and our moans mixed together. Our tongues touched tentatively at first then the melded together. I reached for his head and pushed his hat off. My hands roamed over his nearly bald head and his moved up my back slowly.

We parted breathlessly and I looked down. "Damn that thing is huge," I muttered.

Hale chuckled and said, "you never had one that big?"

I moved back and looked at it closer, "no, I have not."

"Scared?"

"No," I said bravely, inching forward and licking the head. He flinched and groaned. I licked a few more times before I wrapped my lips around his shaft and started slowly sucking up and down.

"Oh shit that's good," Hale moaned.

The entire thing didn't even fit in my mouth so I grabbed the bottom with my hand and started pumping up and down.

After a few more seconds, Hale tugged at my hair to make me stop. His eyes were hungry and desperate and his voice husky when he said, "stand up."

I trembled in desire and stood up. He grabbed me by the hips and pushed me toward his face. I had only gotten oral sex once in my life and it was nothing compared to this. His tongue was so masterful as it found my clit instantly and started flicking against it.

The waves of pleasure that shot up my body were almost to much to bear and I couldn't stand any longer. He helped my back down to his lap gently and lifted me slightly. He slowly lowered me onto him and I moaned as I felt his long, thick shaft stretching me.

"Fuck!" I cried.

With one pull he was entirely inside of me and I was screaming out in pleasure.

"Ohh shhhhittt!" Hale moaned, "have you done this before?"

"Shit, yes but not very often, oh that feels so good," I moaned.

"You're so tight," Hale groaned.

I could tell he was struggling to remain controlled but I was desperate for release. I started moving up and down on him grabbing onto his shoulders. He moaned and gripped my hips.

He started thrusting upwards while pushing me down on him at the same time. Every thrust was strong and firm, out of all the lovers I've ever had, that's very few let me tell you, Hale was definitely the best.

A jolt of pleasure went down my spine and I heard him groan. I was starting tighten even more around him and I know he was having a hard time.

I started moving more desperately, "shit, Hale, just hang on I'm so close!"

"Uhh," Hale groaned thrusting up faster and harder.

I saw him pucker his lips into a whistle and breathe out. The whistle was a low thrum that sent jolts of pleasure down my spine. "Ooooo yessss!" I cried moving more erratically, "yes, yes! I'm gonna..."

My word melded into a scream as my body started shaking and my pussy started contracting. I heard him groan loudly then I felt hot liquid spurting into me.

We collapsed onto the bed together breathing heavily.

"Shit, that was..." Hale trailed off.

"Amazing," I finished rolling off of him.

"Fuck, no one can ever know about this," Hale said.

"Oh what I can't tell Bo?" I said with a pout.

"Fine Bo, and only Bo," Hale said with a sigh. He knew I would tell her anyways. "That's assuming she survives."

I sat up, my face contorting in worry, "we can't leave her out there."

"Kenzi you're injured," Hale said sitting up.

"That's ointment works miracles, look all the scratches are gone," I said looking down my now scratch-free body.

"You sure it wasn't the good fucking I just gave you?" Hale asked.

"Both," I responded with a sly grin, "now get your ass dressed, I need to help Bo."

"There's nothing you can do Kenzi, maybe it's better to stay on the sidelines," Hale said.

"Hale, you're a sidekick like I am, I know you understand my need to back up my girl," I said, "I've always made a huge difference to all of her missions."

"Yes but I don't think this time..."

"Hale, Dyson's out there too," I said, "you're gonna leave him out there on his own?"

Hale stood up from the bed and grabbed his boxers, "let's go."


End file.
